Black Feather
by FlyingBoppers
Summary: Fang was forced to leave. Now he's alone. Until he gains his new Flock, that is. But Max is back in Arizona, making still more desisions. Will the two ever come back and be united? Full summary inside. Fax, 1 sided Miggy, 1 sided Niggy. Post Fang.
1. Meeting

**A/n: Yes, I am writing yet another fanfiction. Oh, and one of the characters is based off of me, guess which one after you read! **

**Summary: Fang left Max under the pressure of a certain Mr. Perfect. Now he's on his own, until he meets a loner and a group of four. Supernatural, science, love, hate, misery, joy, luxury, challenge. So many things rush at them, but there isn't a thing they can do. Decisions must be made from both Flocks. The outcomes may affect both.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own characters.**

_Fang POV_

I hated Dylan. I could've stayed with Maximum Ride forever. It could've happened. But he had to ruin my happiness. He told me I had to leave Max before the wedding was over or she would pay the price. So I did.

I left a note. A freaking note! I was a terrible person, I knew it.

Now I was alone. Utterly, completely, freaking, f***ing, alone. And I had nothing to do but think about Max.

Max. I'd loved her for a long time. I'd loved her snarled blond hair, her chocolate colored eyes, her smart-alecky personality, all of that. I most certainly missed her broad, beautiful wings and the grace and power that she used them with.

Yes, she had wings. I do to. We were um, _created_ I guess is the proper word. We were created by evil scientists that wanted to mix human and bird DNA to see what would happen. They got my family.

I cant think of my family right now. Thinking of them, well, it hurt my heart. That wasn't very Fang-like. But I'll give you a brief description.

There was Iggy, 15 like me and Max, our blind pyro/chef. Nudge was 12, and our African-American chatterbox. The Gasman was 9, and his name had meaning. Angel was 7, Gazzy's actual sister, and our little scary mind-reader.

We all had wings. Even our talking dog, Total. This information just caused me pain to review.

I was flying with my dark wings. They matched my dark hair, dark eyes, and the dark night. It fit. My whole world was dark. I used to be an independent fighter back at the School, the place we were so graciously given wings. But now I was practically broken. It was just that way. I couldn't help it.

Why was I so weak, just when I needed to be so strong?

_Rosalinda POV_

I sighed. Sitting. Too often I just sat at home, on my bed.

At least I was home alone right now. That way I could have my secret spread behind me. My wings. They were quite pretty actually. The undersides were off white with tan speckles. The tops were strong and bold white, with reddish brown patches by my shoulders. I did my research; those tops of my wings were those of a red shouldered hawk.

Don't ask me how they got there; I wouldn't be able to answer. One night when I was 9, so 2 years ago, I was taken from my house while I was alone. I'd fought, but I was no match for them. One of them looked positively wolfy.

They'd put stuff to my nose, and it all went black.

The few times I'd woken up, I smelled some sort of lab-type smell before quickly fainting again.

One time, I woke up to find myself back home. It had been two days. Two days and my family still wasn't home. I was used to it though. But checking myself over, I was different.

I was taller, but most importantly, I had beautiful 10 foot wings. That I could use.

When I was 10 I discovered flying felt the most natural because I never felt very human. But my human friends always made me feel good, especially my friend Callie. She knew I was different, I always wore sweatshirts and refused to change for gym in the 5th grade changing room, but she never pushed for information.

I was alone. So why not fly? I asked myself. I came up with no answer. So I opened my ground-level window and slid out. My wings were now 12 feet across. They flapped as I ran, then jumped.

Soon I felt free. In the air. Of course, sparrows joined me. Nebraska was a fairly bland place until you added birds flying at your side.

Rarely, I spotted an eagle. The figure ahead of me looked a little too big to be an eagle. Too awkward, too.

But I kept flying. I didn't care. Maybe it was, I don't know, a mutated hawk? Yes, a supremely large mutated hawk.

Um, do hawks wear sneakers? No. No they don't. Meaning this was not a hawk in front of me. So I stopped. The whatever it was stopped too. It was…a person with wings. Like me.

But this angel, as I called myself, was older, and a boy.

"Hello?" I called hesitantly.

"Hi." He said, disappointed. Why would he be disappointed?

_Fang POV_

A winged person! Could it be part of my old Flock? I hoped with all my soul. Not Fang-like.

As I got closer I saw the person was a girl, about the same size as Nudge. But then the differences showed. This girl's hair wasn't a mop of curls, it was straight and sensible. Her wings weren't brown, but white and red.

"Hello?" She called, almost afraid. I could only think of one answer.

"Hi." She looked puzzled for a moment then flew over to see me. It looked like this girl had a home.

Her face was clean and blue-gray eyes shone from happiness. Her light brown hair was smooth. Her clothes weren't torn. She was in better shape than I was.

"I'm Rosie." Rosie said slowly. "What's your name?"

"Fang. My fake name is Nick. If you ever call me Fnick you might die in your sleep." I said evenly. Rosie looked slightly terrified.

"Okay, Fang. You don't look like you have a home, and that's something I can give you." She tried warily.

"A home?" I laughed. "Really, a home? That's something you scientists never tried on me." I was really laughing now. "A home?"

Rosie looked genuinely confused. Now they School bred good actors? Nice.

"I meant it." Rosie stated boldly. "And I, Rose Goodman have no idea what you mean by scientists. I was trying to offer you a place to stay with plenty of food. SO, if you want to live better, I suggest you follow me." With that, Rose turned and sped away.

I needed to follow her. That was the only coherent thought in my head. I just needed to. So I did.

_Rose POV_

Fang followed me. I just quickly flew along with the sparrows and robins beside me. My house was just below.

But there was 4 other _very _large birds entering its airspace.

And going through the window I'd left open. Whoops. Fangs darkness scared me. But I was even more freaked when he yelled.

"SO YOU'RE JUST SOMEONE WHO WANTS TO HELP, HUH? TELL THAT TO THE OTHER KIDS YOU TRICKED!" Fnick was awful scary.

"I can't." I said without thinking. "I cannot go tell people I tricked things, because there was no one I tricked!" With that, I zipped down to my house and through my window.

4 people sat on my bed, each with wings slightly extended from their backs. They all had their eyes closed.

The oldest looked maybe 18, but I probably looked 13, so that doesn't say much. She had long blond hair, and I have no clue what color her eyes were, cause they were closed. The next one was a boy, looked about 15, with whiteish blond hair, then a girl, maybe 11, with dark curly hair, lastly, a little girl, 7 perhaps, with short red hair and freckles.

But they were just sitting there, relaxing. Until a certain dark winged brand new pain in the butt came through the window, landing loudly.

Then all the eyes simultaneously opened. They all looked severely surprised. Wait can you be severely surprised? I don't know. But if you can, they were.

After a second, the smallest girl smiled. She jumped up and ran over to Fang.

"My name is Kandy! Angel is a lot like me, I guess!" Kandy shouted.

Fang's eyes widened slightly. "Ummm…" Was all he got out.

"Let me show you my family!" Kandy was a little excited. She pointed to the girl with curly brown hair and sharp green eyes. "That's Tara, and she 9!"

"Hi." Fang and Tara said at the same time.

Kandy dragged him to the boy had had newly revealed icy blue eyes. "This is Caden, and he 12!"

The last girl. As soon as Fang saw her, he turned his head. What was wrong? She was just a tall girl with blond hair and brown eyes. So what?

"Misser!" Kandy shouted. "This is Skylar! She's my fake mommy, and she 16! She all of ours fake mommy." Fang's eyes closed. But before they did, I caught emotion.

"What's wrong?" Skylar asked. Wow, she did care.

"I have a story to tell." Fang said. "And it's not exactly a pretty one." A single tear leaked out from under his eyelid. What in the world was going on here?


	2. Back in Arizona

So, I have captured Nudge! YAY! My profile will say it soon, too. Anyway Black Feather has not gotten very many reviews. Only one!

Nudge: -gasp-

Me: I know.

Nudge: This story's kinda sad. Max is so DEVASTATED! She was when Fang was captured though, too. It's been a LONG time. Fang missed the candy party we had! It was awesome! Max was kinda mad though.

Me: Okay.

Nudge: I'm glad it's summer. Summer's good. You have ice cream in summertime! And ice cream's AMAZING! It's like creamy, and smooth, and sometimes chocolaty, or vanillaey, or strawberryey, or mmmph.

Me: Note to self, hand over Nudge's mouth when time to start story. –Peels hand away-

Nudge: Disclaimer? Should I say it? I'll say it. Flying doesn't own Maximum Ride, though she probably thinks she owns me, now. Flying doesn't own Simple Plan or ice cream, or the Olympics, or Monopoly!

Me: Nudge, I don't even have ice cream, the Olympics, or Monopoly in my story!

Nudge: But you don't own them, do you?

Me: -sigh- Just start the story…

_Max POV_

Fang had left me. He left a note. A FREAKING NOTE! He was a terrible person.

No one was helping. Dylan tried, he really did. But I couldn't be healed. My Flock was avoiding me, sometimes.

Certain times were okay. Nudge would start prattling about something she found and her prattle would go from one subject to the next. Angel would smile at me with such innocent-ness that I almost melted. Iggy would say something so sexist-pig I'd laugh and be angry at the same time. Gazzy would make something explode and then laugh about it with Iggy. Things like that brought me back to the good old days.

But it wasn't the good old days. Those days were, um, good and old, but they were gone.

I had to face it. Angel wasn't very innocent, no matter how much I wanted her to be. In fact, Angel wanted me to be with Dylan. Me? With Mr. I'm-so-perfect-it's-not-even-funny?

Why was life so complicated? Because I was on the run from evil people that wanted to kill me? Maybe?

I stretched my wings out behind me. The bedroom in Dr. M's (my mom) house was empty besides me. Angel and Nudge had gone out flying. I really wanted to join them, but _he _wasn't there, and it wouldn't feel right.

My wings were really quite pretty. The top were a pure white, and as you go down them, they transition smoothly into a chocolate brown. That the tops, of course. The under sides were just a speckled tan.

"Max!" A high voice yelled as the door opened. "We're back!" Angel was getting better.

I walked out to greet my Flock. Angel was in front, her blue eyes bright. Gasman was right next to-behind her, his hair fluffy and going everywhere. Iggy entered being led by Nudge.

"Oh my gosh that was SO fun!" Nudge shouted. Wait, there was someone missing. Maybe it was the pain that had been stuck up my butt for too long? Yes it was.

"Where's Dylan?" I asked them politely, showing them I was in a good mood. Angel frowned.

"He left." She said, her head down. "He swerved away, telling us not to follow him. His mind was weird, Max. He was thinkng, '_found, found, found, go, go, go!_' And I don't know what that meant."

"Fang." I said unwillingly. What if Dylan really was chipped or whatever, and he'd found Fang?

"Are we going to go after him?" Gazzy asked, scared.

"No. He left us. He's going to be able himself." I answered.

"Who-Dylan or Fang?" Iggy questioned.

"Both." I answered stiffly. Quickly, I turned and headed for my room again.

_Iggy POV_

Max was so tight. I wonder if she knew I was always into her-

No. She wouldn't. She's been too wrapped up in Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome. Ugh.

I'd seen Max when we were 4. I'd never seen her since. But from what Fang told me when he thought I was just dozing, she was _hot_.

I stalked off to my room. Gazzy and Angel started whispering about who knows what. Nudge started singing. She was a really good singer. Nudge was into me. I knew that much. In fact, she was singing my favorite song, Welcome to my Life.

"_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life"

I knew that was the only part she knew, but I continued the song in my own voice.

"_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding"_

She recognized it from there, I could tell, so she sang with me.

"_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life"

I was on my own again.

_No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

Once again, our voices blended, all the way to the end.

"_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)_

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life"

Angel and Gazzy clapped. Max yelled "Yay." From her room. I blushed, realizing that they'd all heard.

I liked that song because it meant something. Nobody has ever been as in the dark as I have. People lie to me and sugar-coat things cause I'm the blind kid.

I didn't need that.

_NuDgE POV_

He sang with me! Does that mean that after years of sightlessly gazing at Max when he thought no one was paying attention was ending?

I hoped so.

Nope Nudge. It's not ending. I'm sorry.

Nudge: But, but, I don't, I mean, why would I,

Me: Don't worry, it's just a story. Beside, I know that you actually like Fang.

Nudge: Oh, good. WAIT! Is that going in the story! Don't put it in the story! I'll tell them what you're real name is!

Me: I never told you what it was!

Nudge: I'm the computer hacker, remember? So, I know that you're 14, that you gave that one guy a bloody nose, that you're siblings names are Hannah and Will, and that you're name is mph-

Me: That's not info that can go in the story!

Nudge: Too bad –pushes publish-

Me: Now they know you like Fang.

Nudge: -silence- CRUD!


	3. Skylar's Story

**A.N: SO, Black Feather doesn't seem to be all that popular, if you're reading this and like it, review it or something, or tell people, cause that's not good. You might wonder why Nudge hasn't shown up yet, well…**

**Nudge: This is FRUSTRATING!**

**Me: I'm teaching her to spell.**

**Nudge: That doesn't even make sense! **

**Me: What doesn't?**

**Nudge: That is not how you spell weird! It's W-I-E-R-D. DUH! I before E, you taught me that much. I mean, spelling breaks so many rules that IT made! That's just stupid, that shouldn't work. Spelling needs some adjustments.**

**Me: Just wait till I start her on math. Oh my…**

_Skylar POV_

"And that's pretty much it." Fang finished his story. He explained his whole life to us. I knew who he was, who his family was, everything, except one detail.

The whole time, he refused to meet my eye. I wasn't going to pester him about it, that wouldn't be right, but I couldn't help wondering.

His story was so much different than mine and so much the same. Yes, I also grew up in a lab. Hearing about 'the first'. Maximum Ride.

Maximum Ride, or Max, was considered the first of her kind for one reason. 16 years ago, I wasn't good enough. The scientists didn't bother trying to improve me, or give me any programmed skills. Maximum was the first 'success'. But I've never held that against her.

For a long time, I believed them. I believed that I was worthless. Only one scientist worked with me. He taught me like I was in schooling, but I never knew his name other than Batchelder.

A couple times, I fought the incredible Maximum. I will admit, she was better than I was. I only fought her because of the electricity surging through me.

But she never remembered. Every time we faced each other, she didn't know who I was. Of course, face-offs only happened every 6 months to a year or so.

She had wings. I knew there were others, but I'd never met them.

When I was 9, my cage was moved to one right by a 5 year old boy. I heard the nice scientist say a name once, and I'd liked it.

So I named this boy Caden. He's 12 now, of course.

3 more years passed. I heard of new genes being spliced, new experiments being made. I was 12, Caden was 8. Another 5 year old was introduced to us.

Caden was finally saying things, working on his own with words and sounds. He refused to let Batchelder teach him. In the end, we named the new little girl Tara, Caden's favorite word at the time.

Tara loved learning, and did it quickly. She was enhanced, I'd heard, in that way. I knew I was avian-human, that all 3 of us were, but when Batchelder mentioned 'bird' I had no idea what it was. So he taught us more things. This time about the outside world.

I wanted to go to the outside.

After being with Tara for only a year, a very small person was set by us. I named her Kandy, because it sounded pretty.

Kandy was 2 when we met her, and 3 when we got out.

Batchelder had been gone for 2 years, so Kandy had never met him. But he came back. He took us away, to mountains. I was 14. Caden was 10, Tara 7, and Kandy 3. After just 3 months, he left, never to be seen by us again.

This whole life revealed itself to me again and again. I wish I knew as much about the structure of my family. How we were programmed and all.

Fang was crying without tears. It was obvious he hadn't cried for a long time.

"Listen," Rosalinda said quietly. "You guys have all had a bad childhood, I know it. What if we go somewhere, be like Fang's old Flock. We could go anywhere, just go."

It sounded great. "I love it." I told her. I walked towards her and wrapped my wings around her, bringing her loser.

"I absolutely love it." I said. I moved my wings so my whole group I'd grown up with was also wrapped. Fang stood in a corner, and I met his eyes. He started back into mine, like he couldn't look away.

I looked away, slightly creeped. Instead, I surveyed my wings, taking in what I'd seen my whole life anyway.

The soft chocolate colored feathers were streaked with white on the inside, and Kandy snuggled up again them. The outsides were tan that transitioned into a rich, deep brown.

I looked at Kandy's strawberry blonde feathers, Caden's white ones, Tara's that were like a giant robin's and Rose's hawk wings.

I looked at Fang's darkness, his secluded-ness, and felt the need to help him.

"It's going to be okay. The whole world could be in shades of gray, and it would still be okay. You have no idea how much can change, as much as it did for us." At my words that came out of nowhere, tears fell out of his eyes like Niagra falls.

It was like those words were something that meant so much to him. Fang slowly spred his wings and circled me and my wing circle. The tips of his feathers barely met at the end.

"I'm in." He said. "And I have an idea, if you'll listen." Well, I would listen to him just as sure as I'd led my group for a long time.

**Very hinty.**

**Nudge: I HATE this!**

**Me: You want to go to school in a few months?**

**Nudge: Yes, really, really, really, really bad!**

**Me: Than you've gotta learn how to spell!**

**Nudge: NO! I will not do this! You captured me from my Flock of just Angel and Gazzy cayse everyone else was taken, and this is crazy! C-R-A-Z-Y! Crazy! I will not stand to be forced into learning by some person that's really only 13, a year older than me! I will not**

**Me: (Throws a cookie at her)**

**Nudge: (mouth full) delicious may or may not be easy to spell, but I love it anyway! (turns back to her learning)(**

**Me: Works every time.**


	4. Fault

**A:N: Well, Aero maiden reviewed me, as well as booklover 98. I have some things to say, questions to answer.**

**Aeromaiden: Rose is a very trusting person, and Fang would probably give off that 'I have nowhere don't talk to me' sort of vibe. I don't understand why the dialogue confused you in the 2****nd**** chapter. Finally…Fang's not a freaking rock. He's gonna cry. Thank you very much.**

**Booklover98: Why does Fang freak you out?**

**About Nudge…Well she should be back by the end.**

_Max POV_

Singing birdies. Why not. Iggy and Nudge could get together and I'd be fine with it.

"No you wouldn't." A small voice said from my doorway. Angel was standing there, big surprise, holding Celeste, her stuffed angel bear.

"I wouldn't what sweetie?" I asked calmly.

"If Iggy and Nudge were together you wouldn't be okay with it. You'd get mad and stomp around and not tell anyone like always." I had no idea how she said that so calmly.

"Why do you hate the world, Max?" Angel asked very quietly. Oh my, she looked like the most adorable thing on earth right then, walking towards me hugging her toy closer. She was just a kid.

"I don't." I answered, lying. I should've known that wouldn't work.

"Sometimes you do. And you hate Fang, and Dylan." Angel climbed up onto my lap.

I sighed heavily. This was tough. "I hate the world sometimes because it's forcing me to save it, I hate Dylan because he always seemed suspicious and I just naturally hate him. I HATE Fang because he was an absolute, total, awful, freaking jerk."

"It's Dylan's fault." Angel told me strongly. My head snapped up. What? She heard. "Dylan was the reason Fang left. But I didn't want to tell you, because it would hurt you even more, and you can't be a good leader hurt!" Angel finished loudly.

"Angel, I" I tried to say something, but she cut me off.

"No Max, you have to go find Fang or I'll go! I think Dylan knows where Fang went! Fang left because Dylan said if he didn't you'd get hurt." Angel huffed.

"That's what he said?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes! Now go! WE have to find Fang!" My little girl was quite angry, it seemed.

"You're right." I said, a smile creeping onto my face. "You're absolutely right."

That's how I ended up going into the back yard, yelling with Angel by my side.

"Okay, the 3 of you! Inside! Let's go! Come on! Move your butts!" Yes, the Flock had migrated (snicker) to the backyard.

3 lazy people walked into the house. Gazzy looked happy. Nudge was babbling her head off to Iggy, who was promptly ignoring her.

"Nudge!" Iggy yelled, finally fed up. "Shut up a little bit." Nudge looked hurt.

"Let me guess," Gazzy said excitedly. "We're gonna go find Fang now!"

"Sorta." I said warily.

"Meaning?" Iggy asked impatiently.

I sighed. This was NOT easy. "Okay, Angel will be listening for Dylan's thoughts while we fly. When she hears Dylan, she'll lead us that way. I don't know where he's going, but I think Fang might be there. So we're going. In two hours."

"2 hours! But that's not right! What if some evil person finds Fang and then us, then we'd all get hurt and that wouldn't be good, I mean, Gazzy and Angel are still small, and I am too, Iggy's blind, your heart hurts, and then it would just be worse for all of us! Fang especially, cause" Thank you Iggy.

"Nudge, just get ready." I said quietly. She headed for the room she shared with me and Angel. Gazzy and Iggy went for their own room.

"It'll be okay Max." An innocent voice reached my ears.

"I hope so Ange. But, how about we mess around before we go?" Angel gave me a confused look read my thoughts, and smiled.

She jumped on my back and I ran outside and spun in circles, running around, just to hear her laugh and having a good time.

It was like the old days. But those days are gone.

**A.N: Yes, it's short, and I'm sorry about that. But this chapter was just destined to be short and sweet. I want to know how I did. If you have questions or things to say to me, review and I'll answer next chapter. I except anonymous reviews by the way.**

** Now, Nudge isn't back yet, but she should be in, I dunno, 5, 4, 3, 2**

**Nudge: AH! EWEWEWEW!**

**Me: She was helping my mom clean.**

**Nudge: There was a SPIDER!**

**Me: Nudge, you lived you rwhole life being chased down by evil scientists and you're afraid of a spider?**

**Nudge: YES!**

**Me: Note to self: When scared, Nudge says less words, but she says them louder.**

**Nudge: OH! A story chapter! I wanna see! I mean, I read the plans and stuff, but I wanna read it. But you're gonna say no, then you're gonna check it while I read over you're shoulder, then you're gonna publish it, then you're gonna go have ice cream**

**Me: I already checked it, and I'm NOT going to eat ice cream! **

**Nudge: But it's 7:30! That's ice cream time!**

**Me: UGH! Then go get yourself a bowl.**

**Nudge: YAY! (runs off to get ice cream)**

**Me: I think the A.N.s longer than the story…oops.**

**Review?**


	5. Flight

**A.N: Hi! It's Flying, here again. I know, it's been a long time, but**

**Nudge: Her internet broke! It was like an alien just snapped it in two! Did anyone else's internet do that? Cause that was so weird! I mean, what if it really was an alien, and then my brain got sucked out! I'm too awesome to be brainless! **

**Me: Um, okay. Actually, the rowder broke, whatever that is. I don't even know if I spelled that right…**

**Nudge: Me neither. Cause you just started teaching me, so I don't really know**

**Me: Anyway. Stick around, read the chapter, whatever.**

**Nudge: Not whatever! Read the chapter, cause it's awesome and we worked really hard on it.**

**Me: It's a good thing I'm typing for you, or it would all be spelt wrong.**

**Nudge: Uh uh! Lok, I can spel just fin with owt u!**

**Me: Nudge! Oh, just start the story!**

_Rose POV_

I was wrapped up in Skylar wing while Fang was explaining. I understood, but…

"Is it gonna work?" I asked when he was finished.

"I hope so." Fang said briefly.

"So are we gonna get excited! We have to move kids, come on!" Sky yelled, pulling her wings back in. She ran and jumped out my window. Okay…

"Yay!" Kandy screamed, following Skylar's footsteps. I loved kids, they were so cute. Tara ran and jumped, followed by Caden.

Fang shrugged, did as they had then I followed him. It was a good thing I had a big window.

Once in the air, we went a steady Southeast. The stars twinkled high above us. I'd always wanted to touch one, no matter how childish that seems for an 11 year old. The black sky hid Fang well, but I knew where he was.

All of us had gone into a formation without speaking. Skylar was in front, with Caden to her back-left, and Kandy to her Back-right. I flew behind/in between Caden and Kandy. Fang was below us, his darkness making him blend I almost perfectly. I honestly had no clue where Tara was, and that worried me. But I trusted Skylar and her judgment, even though I barely knew her.

I slowed down, taking in everything. The rest of the angel's started to get a little ahead, but not too much for my liking. I trusted them.

"Ow!" Came a voice behind me. I looked over my shoulder. Nothing was there. "Seriously, that hurt. I mean, you should watch out. Really, look where you're going. Oh, wiat, did I activate that? Sorry, habit you know."

I looked again to see Tara looking back at me. What really surprised me was how smooth her voice was. It was like she had the power of irresistibility. Then again, maybe she did. But at age 9, that'd be kinda creepy.

"So you can turn invisible?" I asked. Before you ask, my friend Willow makes fun of me for pointing out the obvious, so I know.

"Um, yes. And make other people invisible. We all have powers." Tara stopped there.

"And they are?" I prompted.

"Oh! Um, Kandy can read minds, control minds, and change her appearance. Sky can sense and tamper with emotions, and Caden can hide his wings." Tara said all in on breath. Okay, I want a power.

I sped up a little to get back on track of where we were going. Colorado. Apparently, that's where a nice whitecoat (a nice whitecoat, yeah sure. I did NOT trust them) named Jeb took his Flock, and there's some good hiding spots there. Skylar's flock was somewhere around Wyoming before they were found.

Kandy yawned from ahead of me. I yawned too, then Caden, then Tara, then Kandy again. What can I say, a yawn's contagious right?

"Alright, let's land." Skylar said, looking at our tired faces. Her eyes softened from alertness when she looked at Kandy.

We all pulled into gentle dives, Fang touching the ground first. Once I hit the ground, everyone else had before me. We were in a small clearing.

Everyone was visibly relaxed, all except Fang.

Sadly, that un-alertness was about to bring us our downfall, it was clear with that tell-tale twig snap.

**A.N: Cliffy! I know, that's mean.**

**Nudge: Will you people review? Cause, she like, checked the traffic or whatever and there was like 130 people that read the story, and I don't know how many reviews we have, I didn't check. But yeah, that's not cool.**

**Me: We gotta go. Come on Nudge. Anyway, please check out my other stories! They need love!**

**Flying out.**


End file.
